A Different Story
by Guy From The Block
Summary: This story starts before the Moonlight Howl. Humphrey is nervous going into the Moonlight Howl, and decides not to howl with anybody. His friends make him come with them though, and the night ends up with an angry Humphrey, followed by Kate. Next thing we know they are in Idaho.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sad Truth

**This story starts just before the Moonlight Howl and is mostly my take on what could've been the movie, a bit sadder version of it. I'm mostly following Humphrey, but you will get a climpse of others too.**

Humphreys P.O.V.

I woke up and I saw the sun shining. Tonight was the Moonlight Howl and I was very excited for it. Kate had just come back from Alpha School and I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I was thinking Salty, Mooch &amp; Shakey walked to my den. We all we're thinking the same: log sledding.

When we appeared to the scene, we found a nice log that will work well for log sledding. We had a lot of experience on this "sport". After all it was us that came up with this. We are omegas, so we have a lot of time for ourselves. And this is one thing that we thought was one of the best things in the world. After we we're done with log sledding, we started to think about the Moonlight Howl.

"So, who are the wolves you want to howl with." Salty asked.

When I heard that question I started to drift away to my thoughts. I obviously wanted to howl with Kate, but everybody knew the problem. I was an omega where as she was an alpha. And the pack law states that alphas &amp; omegas can't howl or be together in any way.

Shakey saw that i wasn't really following the conversation so he started to wave his paw in front of my face."Hello this is world, is Humphrey here?" Shakey joked.

"Huh, yes i'm here" I said.

"We just want to know who you want to howl with, and please don't say Kate." Mooch said.

"Well, you know that she is exactly the wolf i want to howl with. But i don't really know anybody else." I stated.

"As you know, howling with Kate isn't possible, but how about her little sister, Lilly." Salty suggested.

"Lilly?, I didn't even know she was going. I think i'll pass though. This isn't the last Moonlight Howl anyways. I have time to howl in the future." I told them.

"Well, can't argue with that. If you don't want to howl you can at least come with us and see how it is over there." They said.

"Sure, i don't see any downsides in that." So i joined them.

Rest of the day went pretty well, we just played games like Berry Ball and Tag. When the sun started to go down, they all decided to take a wash by the lake. As always, my friends we're pretty goofy and decided to joke around till I thought it was enough. I was made the Omega Leader by Winston which was a huge honor. So I could command my friends in a way. After we got washed up, we started to walk to the mountain, which held the Howl. As we we're walking, i started to think how Kate's day had went.

Kate's P.O.V.

I didn't have any alpha duties today as i had to get ready for the Moonlight Howl. My parents told me that i will meet the Eastern pack leader, Tony's son, Garth. I knew that i will get married to him when i was listening to my dad's &amp; Tony's conversation few days ago. I was pretty upset that i couldn't choose who i want to marry, but if this Garth turns out to be a good guy, maybe it won't be that bad after all. I wanted to know if Lilly will accompany me to the howl so i asked her:

"Hey Lilly, how does it sound to you that if you want to accompany me to the Howl today?"

"That doesn't sound so bad. I kinda want to see this Garth guy as well." She answered.

"Good, i guess we are going to walk there together then." I said smiling.

I saw that Lilly was starting to open her mouth, but then our mom came running to the den. "How are my lovely daughters doing on this fine day?"

"We are doing great, Lilly and I will be walking together to the Howl." I said for both of us.

"That sounds wonderful, but remember if Garth doesn't act well around you, I will come out and rip his tail and then shove it straight down to his throat." She said.

Both me and Lilly we're looking at our mom wide-eyed, but then our dad came to fix the moment. "Eve can get a little bit too protective of you two, but we know that Garth won't do a bad thing around you two. If you need us tonight, just come to us and tell your problems. We will be sure to help." Winston said clearing the air.

When I was thinking to go take a wash, I saw Humphrey walking towards the lake with his friends, so I decided to wait for them to come back. During waiting I remembered my first hunt when the Eastern wolves decided to screw it up. Luckily he was there to stop a fight with his friends. I know he is one fine omega, and in a way i hoped he would become an alpha so we could've spend some time together like during alpha duties. We we're good friends before I left to Alpha School, and when I came back I saw that he tried to spend time with me again. Unfortunately I have been rejecting him ever since I came back. I just hope that he didn't become sad about it. But he has to understand, I have responsibilities, unlike him. As I was thinking he and his friends came back from the lake, so I told Lilly that we can go wash up now.

We washed up and we started to walk towards the mountain. A lot of wolves we're gathered up in every single spot there was. As we we're the pack leaders daughters, we had the right to go all the way to the top. It was funny seeing a lot of guys drooling at us, which was kinda creepy though. But then we saw a wolf standing proudly on top of the mountain. Could that be Garth? Well whoever it was, he was hot. I looked over to my sister and she was in a same kind of trance as I was. Then he ran to us and said. "Hello, my name is Garth and you must be Kate."

"Y-Y-Yes I'm Kate, this here is my little sister, Lilly." As I broke from my trance and pointed at Lilly.

"Nice to meet you two, you both look very beautiful tonight." He complimented us.

Both me and Lilly blushed, when suddenly a wolf fell down from somewhere right next to us.

It was Humphrey.

Humphreys P.O.V.

I was with my friends walking up to the mountain, and my friends looked very nervous. I tried to cool them off and tell that this shouldn't be so bad. They thought otherwise and we found our spot. We we're talking and i pointed some omega girls walking up. I went into a nearby bush and started to listen how my friends would do. They closed in and Salty started to speak.

"Hey" was all he could blurt out, and the ladies walked off laughing. All I could do was facepalm. I jumped out from the bush and laughed silently. Then I went up to them.

"Is that all you could do?" I asked Salty.

"Can you do better then?" He countered.

"Of course, tell me something and i'll do it." I said being confident.

"Okey, the next girl you see will be your partner. Try to talk to her and get her to howl with you." Salty challenged.

"I'll go talk to her but i won't ask her to howl with me. That was a promise i made before coming over here." I said kinda nervous myself now.

"Alright, as long as you go to talk to her." Salty said easing the challenge by a bit.

"Now we'll just wait for a girl to pop up then." I said waiting.

And next thing you know it's Kate who pops out with Lilly behind her. We we're in shock at how beautiful she was. But as we got back from our trance. My friends quickly jumped ahead of me.

"Wowowowo, you just can't go talk to the pack leader's daughter like that. Challenge aborted." Mooch said being serious.

"Yeah Mooch is right, you just can't do that. And I think she already has a date anyways." Shakey said.

"Like who?" I asked them.

"I think her date is the Eastern packs leader's son. I don't know his name though." Salty answered.

"Alright, alright. But what are we doing here if you can't even get any dates, and i'm just standing over here." I asked being curious.

"I guess we can't really do anything that this point, so let's just do something." Shakey thought.

We started a playful wrestling match with all four of us, but suddenly i get thrown into a tree, but my friends we're so caught up wrestling they didn't even notice where i went. I sighed and saw that Kate and Lilly we're basicly under me. Then I noticed some male wolf running at them. I thought this was the Pack leader's son. He looked very muscular and I guess he was familiar with girls, looking at his confidence. I didn't hear what they were talking about, so i tried to get a little bit closer without being seen. That turned out to be a huge mistake as i lost my grip to the tree and fell down. I tried to look strong, but it was hard as i was in pain from falling. There was an awkward silence but i decided to break it.

"Hello Kate and Lilly, and who is this?" I pointed at the Eastern wolf.

"Oh, my name is Garth, i'm the son of Tony, the Eastern pack leader. I have the same question for you though, coyote." He said.

"My name is Humphrey and i'm an omega from the Western pack. Last time i checked i was a wolf, not a coyote." I told slightly annoyed by the "coyote".

Kate had something to say as well."Eh Humphrey, what are you doing over here?" She asked.

"Oh I was just thrown into a tree, and then I saw you guys, decided to make a special entrance to join you."

"Well, _Coyote_, this talk isn't for you, and me and Garth have a howl to attend to." She said to me putting weight on the Coyote.

She continued;"And i have to say, you look absolutely stupid today with your unfunny jokes. So why don't you take yourself out from my face."

I got hurt from this, while Garth just laughed at me. I looked at Lilly if she had anything to say. She just stayed mute. I just walked off with my head down. I never thought Kate would be that rude to me. I just hope she was acting for Garth. I don't care if she was or not though. It takes a lot to forgive something like that. For now though, i just wanted get out of her sight. Even seeing Kate right now would make my stummic turn to worse.

I went back to the lake where i washed up. I was looking at my own mirror in the water. I was thinking what did i do wrong. I thought about ways to get out from Jasper. I never got anything clever though. I still have friends here, and I am the Leader of Omegas too. I just can't leave. I heard a horrendous sound coming from the Howling rock. That can't be from a wolf I thought. I started to talk to myself aloud.

"What just happened. I never thought that could happen to me. I guess i'm just that bad around people who aren't really my friends." I was on the edge of crying during all of this. But i decided to keep myself together, after all someone could've heard me over here.

Kate's P.O.V.

I just said some horrible things to Humphrey, but he deserves to hear some bad words, life isn't always positive. Now I was only thinking about Garth though. I was very excited to howl with him. He sure looks like a great guy, and i'm not even mad that I will have to marry him. I told Lilly that she can do whatever she wants now, and ran somewhere, but it isn't my biggest concern right now.

"Are you ready to howl?" Garth asked.

"When you will be, but you can start." I said to him smiling.

What happened next was shocking. I heard the worst howl ever. I didn't even think it could be possible to have that bad of a howl. I decided it would be the best not to howl with him, so I told him I had to take a drink. I went to the lake when I heard someone talking. I went into a bush to see who it was. It was Humphrey. He was just there looking at his own mirror in the water. I decided to listen what he was saying.

"What did I do wrong?" I heard him say.

"Is it because of me or because i'm an omega?"

"One thing is for certain though, I don't want to see Kate in a long time."

That's when I got angry, I thought he was a good friend of mine. So I jumped on him from behind. I guess he was surprised because he fell to the river. He swam to the land and yelled at me:"What are you doing, I don't want anything to do with you."

"I understand, but why are you angry at me?" I asked him.

"WHY?, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" He spit at me.

I was furious, I didn't think he could get this angry, and as an alpha, I don't have good patience. I hit him in the face with my claws out, there was 3 scars in his face, which we're dropping blood. I suddenly noticed what i had done, and he left running. I ran after him, and caught him easily due to me being an alpha.

Suddenly I felt something in my butt, I saw there was an dart sticking out. Before I blacked out, I saw the same thing in Humphreys fur. Then I collapsed. The last thing I heard before I was out;

"Pack 'em up boys, we're going to Idaho!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Far Away

**I decided to make chapter 2 relatively soon, as it's the weekend so I have time. We are in Idaho now, I wonder what happens next. Read and find out I guess. Reviews would be madly appreciated.**

Humphreys P.O.V.

The last thing I remember is getting hit by a dart. I have no idea where I am right now, but I feel like i'm in some vehicle as it's moving. I open up my eyes, but i can only see a small light, it seems like i'm in a box. _Humans, _I thought. I then feel something hit the box i'm in. I nearly lost my balance because of the impact. Then i hear the voice i least want to hear. _Kate_.I'm not sure where we are being taken to. Kate isn't the person I want to travel with though. I fell to the floor because i wanted to sleep again. I feel small pain in my face, and I see some blood in the floor of the box. Then I remembered what happened last night. "I guess i'll just look different from now on." I thought. I tried to fall asleep but i feel something hit the box again. Great, no sleep anymore for me then.

I noticed that the vehicle had stopped. I heard somebody walk near the box. I was starting to get scared thinking that something bad could happen. I feel the box hitting the ground. I hope they are letting us go. And that's exactly what happened. The box opened and I left running not looking back. I see a tan, golden fur wolf running beside me. I feel angry inside but I won't let it affect me. We stop running when we see a cliff coming up. I knew she wanted to talk so i let her start.

"Are you still angry at me" She asks.

"Take a guess." I said knowing the answer.

"I guess that's a yes. Could you please talk to me face to face." She said his voice growing louder.

I turned my face to her, and she gasped. I guess the slap she gave me was a little bit too much, as my face was full of dried blood.

"Oh, i'm sorr-" Was all she got to say before i cut her by yelling.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, YOU MADE ME FEEL WORTHLESS, LIKE A WASTE OF SPACE, AND NOW LOOK AT ME, I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I'M SORRY, OKEY?" She responded.

"Whatever, i wasn't talking about the slap anyways. You should know better, specially being an alpha." I said getting tired of her.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" She said growing angry.

"You heard exactly what i said, now could you please get out from my way." I said politely.

She wasn't having it, but i guess anger got the best of her. I was walking around her when suddenly she pushed me down the cliff. Luckily it wasn't so steep, but it still hurt like hell. She came down doing few flips in the process, showing off her alpha skills. I just got up and started to walk away from her, when I see some birds playing some weird game. With my omega personality I was interested, so I closed the gap between them. I guess they didn't notice me because they didn't fly away.

"Hello" I said thinking about the reaction.

They jumped in fear but they still didn't fly away.

"You don't have to fear me, i'm a friendly wolf." I said slightly proudly.

"It's not you that we are afraid of, but the one behind you." The other bird said shivering.

I looked behind me and saw Kate walking up to us. Again I started to get angry but held it inside me. I whispered to her:"Don't hurt them, I think they can help us"

"But we could eat them." She argued.

"Just don't do anything to them" I said.

"Ok, i'll listen to you this time." She said looking defeated.

I turned back to the birds and they looked relieved.

"So what are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Marcel, and this is Paddy" Marcel told us.

"It's nice to see you two, you might be able to help us if you tell us where are we." I said to them looking for answers.

"Well, you are in Idaho, which is in the United States." Marcel answered.

I looked back to Kate, who had a worried face. But I can't argue, I was pretty worried as well, as we we're far away from Jasper.

"Do you know where Jasper Park is, or how far we are from there?" I asked again.

"We are familiar with Jasper, but we aren't sure how far away it actually is, but we do know how to get there." They answered getting our hopes up.

"Could you tells us how we could get to Jasper." Kate said beating me to it.

"Yes, but it'll take a few days to get there." They said together.

"The faster the better." I said faster than Kate.

"I would advise you two to take a good night sleep and we'll continue on this topic tomorrow." They said yawning.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said happily.

"That didn't go that bad." Kate said yawning as well.

"Yeah, good thing I stopped you from eating them." I said chuckling.

"That was probably the first wise thing you did today." She said grinning.

"Was that supposed to be funny." I said getting tired.

"Let's just go find a place to sleep." I continued before she got to say anything.

"That was the seco-"

"Shut up." I said angrily.

We found a den, and we we're sleeping as far away from each other as we could in the den. Right now I just wanted to take a long sleep. I hope she wanted to do the same, and not wake me up early. Alphas wake up a lot earlier than omegas anyways.

I woke up, and saw that Kate wasn't in the den anymore. I thought he was just hunting or something. I waited for an hour and saw and heard nothing. I got worried so I decided to take a look around the den. After 30 minutes I didn't find anything. I also didn't find Marcel nor Paddy. I decided to get back to the den and wait a little bit more with not results. I would've been fine with doing the trip home alone, but i haven't even heard the way to get there from those damn birds. There was one thought on my mind. _I guess i'll be alone for this trip._

Kate's P.O.V.

I felt sorry for Humphrey. But I wanted home more than him. I had Marcel and Paddy tell me instructions on where to go. I was now in a car, which would get me to Jasper, or so the birds told me. I was happy to meet my family again. I thought about Garth, and if not counting his horrible howl, he looked like a nice guy. I hope the birds will show a way for Humphrey too, he still had friends over at Jasper after all. But while I was in the car, I thought of a good way to get my thoughts away: sleeping.

Winston's P.O.V.

Me and Eve we're very worried. We hadn't seen Kate in a day and we got told she had been captured by the humans along Humphrey. We we're hopeful that Kate would return. We we're talking about Kate when Lilly walked in. I hoped she had something to say about the situation. I asked her;" Hello Lilly, what is your take on all of this?"

"I'm kinda worried about Humphrey" She said silently.

"What's up with him?" I asked being concerned.

"Well Kate didn't say exactly the nicest things to him." She answered.

Lilly told everything about the Moonlight Howl to us. I was pretty shocked hearing about this. I never thought my daughter could say things like that especially to Humphrey, who is a very nice, young wolf. Eve however didn't care about Humphrey that much, she only had her mind on Kate. As for me, i was worried about Humphrey, because if our Omega leader isn't coming back, it's hard to find someone who is as good as he is. I just hope Kate hasn't done anything bad to him. I don't know if Lilly was as upset as I was, but she wasn't happy that's for sure. I don't know if the news have approached Humphreys friends yet, but they will be concerned. For some reason I think Kate will arrive alone, without Humphrey. Oh well, I just hope both of them are fine.


End file.
